Cosmic Bending
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Sailor Cosmos has discovered a part of Chaos has made its way into another dimension full of elemental benders. She travels to this world to aid the young Avatar, for without her they will not be able to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and restore balance.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon / Last Airbender Cross**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I honor of the new Avatar movie, I have decided to post this crossover. I hope you all enjoy!

'Moonlight Dark Knight' will be uploaded after this!

Please review! Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

Sailor Cosmos stood at the Time Gates, her staff in hand with her wings bristling behind her. Her silvery blue eyes watched on with sadness; this dimension had such pain inside. A sliver of Chaos had managed to find its way into this world of elemental benders and plant itself into a human host.

For over one hundred years, Chaos has passed itself into the descendent of its first host. It was currently attempting to do the same now; half was in a Lord Ozai, and half was in his daughter, a Princess Azula. Both were able to bend the gift of Mars, and both had been festering the darkness for so long that it had completely consumed them. They were now both so uncontrollable with rage that Chaos had grown into an entity almost as powerful as before.

However, there was hope. Only one being in this world had the ability to bend all four elements. The people of this planet called him the Avatar. Though he was but a small, immature boy, he had rallied up a group of fellow warriors to fight along side him in an attempt to balance the disorder that had been raging.

Her hand tightened on her staff. It wouldn't be enough. The young Avatar was not strong enough to defeat Lord Ozai, and no one had the capability to rid Chaos from this world. She would have to venture into this dimension and once more take up the fight against her enemy.

88888888

"Would anyone like some more tea?" Iroh, the Dragon of the West, asked the group of young warriors.

"No thank you, Uncle." Zuko replied. He kept his eyes on Aang. "We need to continue with the Avatar's fire bending training."

"Aw, Zuko! We've been training all day!" The twelve year old whined.

"You are no where near powerful enough to fight my sister, let alone my father! You still need to learn how to re-direct lightening!" The exiled Fire Prince retorted.

"But…" Aang's voice drifted off as his eyes glazed over. The entire group of warriors leaned forward to look at him, wondering why he suddenly went silent.

"Aang?" Katara asked him from her seat.

"Twinkle Toes is out to lunch right now." Toph spoke up after taking note of his heartbeat.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked from beside Suki.

The Avatar group watched as Aang's tattoos suddenly began to glow. They all took a few steps back, never knowing what exactly to expect when Aang went into the Avatar state. Momo even leapt off his shoulder.

"Aang?" Katara asked again.

"**She is coming**." Aang's voice took on a divine tone, the voices of all of his past lives speaking at one.

"Who is 'she'?" Suki asked.

"**The Messiah. The Cosmic warrior, the Queen of the Moon and Stars**." The Avatar answered. "**She will aid us in the fight against Fire Lord Ozai and defeat Chaos**."

"Ok, what holy mumbo-jumbo is he preaching now?" Sokka asked.

"We in the White Lotus Society have a legend about a Cosmic Warrior-" Uncle Iroh began before he was cut off.

"**She is here**." The Avatar spoke again, before his glowing ceased. Tired eyes looked back at his friends. "What happened?" He asked after a moment.

A boom was heard from outside of the mountain cave the group was currently claiming, and Appa let out a roar. All eyes turned to the sky that was quickly turning dark. Suddenly the Moon shone thrice as bright, performing a complete eclipse in just a few seconds. When it was full once more, a silver flash spread across the sky. Everyone lifted an arm or hand to cover their eyes; even Toph was affected by the brightness.

When they could see again they turned their eyes to the sky again. Something was falling from the sky, and a crash sounded from the landing just a couple dozen yards away.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang cried out as he, Zuko, and Katara leapt onto the Sky Bison's back.

"Why are we the one's left behind?" Sokka complained from beside Iroh as Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and Suki shook her head.

"It better not be because I'm blind, because if they think they can get away with that then I'll burry them in the dirt for the night!" Toph exclaimed. Iroh smiled while sipping his tea. Ah, these young folk were so amusing!

88888888

The group arrived at the landing sight within seconds. A crater was formed around whatever it was that has fallen from the sky, and the three moved cautiously to the edge to investigate.

Aang was the first to look over, and his eyes widened when they took in the sight at the bottom. "A girl?" Aang cried out in surprise.

"What? Aang, what are you – oh, La!" Katara gasped, quickly rushing down to the center of the crater as her healer instincts kicked in.

"Are you kidding me?" Zuko asked, following the water bender. Sure enough, in the middle of the crater was a woman, appearing to be eighteen just like him, and very much unconscious.

Katara was already kneeling beside the young woman, having bended some water from the air in order to use it to heal the stranger of the various cuts, bruises, and gashes along the female's form. However, it was all unnecessary. A silver glow surrounded the strange being and when it died down, she was perfectly healed.

"Wow Katara, your healing is getting a lot stronger!" Aang complimented with a bright smile.

Katara looked up with wide blue eyes. "I didn't do that."

A small moan was heard then, and the three powerful benders turned their eyes to the enigma between them. "I really have to work on inter-dimensional landings…" Spoke a smooth voice in a gentle whisper before dark blue eyes opened to view her new surroundings for the first time.

Zuko forced himself not to take a step back. He was looking into the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. They were so blue that they matched the night sky perfectly, and the silver flecks in her orbs seemed to twinkle as if they were the stars themselves. He took the moment of her stunned expression to evaluate her further. Her hair was the color of pure silver and ran the length of her body, which was twisted up like Fire Cakes on either side of her head. It was decorated with two pearl clips that had white wings attached to them before each bun. A golden up-turned crescent moon was tattooed on her brow, and seemed to have a glossy texture to the ink because he could have sworn it gave off a glow. A gold ribbon around her throat held an eight pointed star, each point holding a different color ranging from red to blue to green. She wore a strange outfit that was very revealing: the white bodice was decorated with a gold bow on her torso that held a very expensive gold broach to it that was flanked by angel-like wings. The belt at her waist had a buckle that matched the broach with ribbons of the same colors from the star flowing down the front of the skirt, and the short skirt had a lining of gold itself. Her long pale legs were bare, and she was wearing a white heeled sandal, the style of which he had not seen before with wings sprouting from the ankles.

However, what was most surprising was as the silver-haired woman moved to sit up a pair of silvery white wings were revealed on her back.

"You're an angel!" Aang cried out, his eyes glistening with pure happiness.

"A what?" Katara asked, for clearly Zuko seemed to be off in his own little world.

"The monks told us about them! They are Air Benders that learned from the Eagle Doves how to fly. They are recognized by the wings on their back, and are said to be the kindest people in the world." Aang explained as he gazed closely at the woman with a dreamy expression on his face.

Serenity shook her head, coming out of her shock at having found the Avatar so soon, and right in front of her! And here she was thinking that she would have had to search for him! She moved to stand, her legs wobbling for only a second but she was fairly certain they had not noticed her lack of grace. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, young Avatar, but I am no angel. However, that is very sweet of you to say." She gave a bright smile to the benders as her wings folded behind her back.

The brown-haired girl that appeared just a year or two younger than her moved before the bald monk, a whip of water in her hands. So she possessed the gift of Neptune. "Who are you? I won't allow you to harm Aang!" She challenged.

"I don't think she's here to hurt us, Katara." Zuko finally spoke, his eye narrowed slightly.

"Yeah, Katara! I trust her!" Aang added while stepping out from behind the Water Bender.

"How can you say that, you don't know her?" Katara protested, eying the female warily.

"I assure you if I meant you harm, you would not be standing right now." Serenity stated.

"She's the one that Aang told us about that was coming, the Cosmic Warrior." Zuko added, pointing at the stranger's brow. "Why else would she have that tattoo, and her aura gives off that amazing power?"

Serenity decided that now was the perfect time to introduce herself to the group that she had been watching from the Gates of Time. "I am Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Moon and Stars, and defender of Light. I have decided to come here to aid you, young Avatar Aang, in your battle against Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula for inside them is an evil that you would dare not imagine and hold no hope of defeating."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked as his eyes hardened in curiosity.

"My eternal enemy is known as Chaos, the ultimate evil and father of all that destroys hope." Serenity explained. "I have discovered that a trace of him made it to this dimension just over a hundred years ago, where he found himself a human host that holds the power over fire. With Chaos' weakened state he used his power to influence the fire ruler, to begin a war to spread darkness so it could grow stronger."

"It possessed Zuko's great-grandfather." Katara connected.

"Yes. I am here to aid the Avatar in his battle against the hosts and bring balance to your world once more."

"Hosts?" Aang asked.

Serenity nodded. "You see, a human host is needed for Chaos' influence to work, but it is still human and therefore mortal. Chaos has found a way to move itself down through the descendents of the first host and continue its reign of war this way."

"So it's moving from my father to my sister." Zuko spat.

Serenity merely nodded.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation back at camp." Aang stated. "After all, your landing was pretty loud, and there are bound to be people that are going to investigate." Aang pointed out as he spread open his staff.

"You're right, let's go." Katara stated, still uncertain about Sailor Cosmos. She and Zuko began to climb out of the crater left by the impact while Serenity and Aang simply leapt out and landed on the ground.

The Cosmic Warrior was not expecting to suddenly be faced with a six ton beast that let out a mighty roar before her. Her eyes widened as her hair flew back from the noise, her wings spreading out behind her as she faced the unknown creature. As she locked gazed with the white, six-legged beast, she saw a twinkle in its eyes before a long, wet tongue dragged itself over her body.

"Ewww! Yuck, what is that thing?" She cried out, using the powers of Neptune and then Mars to give herself a quick cleaning, much to the shock of the benders around her.

"That's Appa! He's my flying bison." The Air Nomad smiled bright as Katara and Zuko climbed up in his saddle. "He'll take us back to camp."

Serenity eyed the creature. "I can fly on my own, but thank you." She stated. She proved her point by flapping her wings, shooting up into the sky and hovering as she waited for them. Aang decided that he did not want to miss out on being able to soar the skies with someone for a change, and quickly joined her as Appa lifted into the air, leading them all back to the cave.

88888888

"Are they coming back yet?" Toph's voice called out from beside the fire to Sokka, who was awaiting the return of his sister and their friends.

"No. Wait, I see them!" Sokka called out, waving around like a crazed person to flag them down.

"They know where the cave is, Sokka." Suki pointed out while trying not to laugh.

"It appeared we will have a guest." Iroh spoke insightfully while turning to venture back into the cave. "I shall go put on some tea."

"Am I seeing that right?" Sokka suddenly asked, his eyes wide on the approaching crew.

"Better than me, idiot." Toph snapped while moving to join Sokka and Suki at the entrance.

"I may be going crazy, but I am pretty sure that I see someone with _wings_ flying this was next to Aang." Sokka's mouth was left hanging open with his eyes wide.

"I see it, too." Suki confirmed as her eyes narrowed at the approaching shadows.

"Well then, Sokka, you're not crazy after all. We will see what tomorrow brings." Toph smirked.

"Hey!"

Uncle Iroh joined them a moment later, all of them waiting as they group landed once more. "We're back!" Aang greeted them.

"Really, I hadn't noticed with the landing of the bison." Toph replied.

Iroh stepped forward to bow low to the woman with wings, a twinkle in his wisdom-filled eyes. "My Lady, you honor us with your presence. Welcome."

Serenity looked at the man with confusion in her eyes. "I thank you, elder. You seem to know who I am, but who are you?" She asked.

"I am General Iroh of the Fire Nation, uncle to Prince Zuko, and Grand Master of the White Lotus Society." He said before rising once more. A fatherly smile was on his face as he gazed at her. "Your presence puts this one's heart at ease, my Lady. I have long suspected corruption in my family and I know that you are here to correct it."

She nodded with a smile. "I thank you, General Iroh. I promise to you as the daughter of the Moon that I will do all in my power to help you."

"Yue."

Serenity turned her attention next to the man that appeared her age, with a strange ponytail and pain-filled expression in his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

Katara moved to stand beside her brother, offering a comforting hand on his arm as the boy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but your hair color reminded me of someone, and when you said 'daughter of the moon'…"

Serenity used her powers to look into this man's past, and immediately felt a pang of sadness at his misfortune. "I am terribly sorry, but I am not she. Rest assured, however, that she looks after you and wishes for you to be happy." She offered a warm smile.

"Are those wings on your back?" Toph asked, her brow scrunched up in confusion for she was sure that the vibrations that gifted her sight was incorrect.

"Yup!" Aang cheered.

"Perhaps we should all come relax by the fire with a nice cup of tea while her highness tells us of her quest to be here." Iroh stated with a smile.

Zuko stayed close to the winged-woman's side, watching her with calculating eyes. He was not sure why but he felt great comfort in her presence. It was as if he was a block of ice, and she the burning fire that melted the cold away. It was strange, and Zuko for one did not want to leave her side just yet.

"It's a little croweded…" Suki explained as they all sat around the fire, her eyes landing on the vast room and the silver-haired female's wings took over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Serenity cried out, forcing herself to not smack her forehead at her foolishness. She closed her eyes for a moment, willing away her wings from her back. A few gasps were heard as they watched the feathered appendages fade away, only to be replaced by a cape that matched the rest of the woman's strange apparel. "Is this better?"

Sokka smiled brightly. "Cool!"

Iroh decided to perform introductions and lead the conversation into why she was here, before the group immediately began to formulate a new plan with the help of who Aang called the Messiah of Light.

88888888

"Who is that snoring?" Toph cried out from the front of her rock tent.

"I thought it was you!" Katara cried out angrily.

"Would you all be quiet so I can get back to sleep?" Sokka mumbled from inside his sleeping bag, his backside poised up in the air with a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.

"What's going on?" Zuko cried out as he peeped from the flap to his tent that he had set up by the front of the cave, which he had the habit of doing so that he could keep watch.

"Someone is snoring, and I can't sleep!" Toph growled out.

"Can it, Toph! We don't want to hear it anymore than you!" Katara hissed.

"Who is that?" Suki asked tiredly from beside Katara.

"I'll go find out." Zuko mulled. He was wide awake anyway, with the sun cresting over the horizon as it filled the skies with pinks and oranges. He stepped out of the tent and out from the overheard of the save, looking around to locate the source of the loud sound. He walked a little further to the tree line, looking skywards along the large trunks of the green trees. There, on a branch about a hundred feet up, was a sleeping woman in white, her long silvery hair dangling far passed the branch she was perched on with her wings keeping balance, her eyes closed in a deep sleep as a snore ripped from her mouth.

Zuko couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped his lips at the sight his eyes took in, and he shook his head before using his flames to leap into the air and land on her branch.

"Lady Serenity?" He called out.

"Five more minutes, Luna…" The new addition to the Avatar team mumbled out.

Zuko smirked. It would seem she would be as difficult to wake up as Sokka was. "Lady Serenity?" He asked again, this time moving to shake her shoulder gently.

"Stupid talking cat…" The silver-haired woman mumbled again, swatting away the Fire Prince's hand as her head tilted to the other side and letting out another snore.

"Lady _Serenity!_" Zuko shouted, his face mere inches from her own.

Dark blue eyes snapped open, and a scream was heard as the Moon Goddess jerked awake before falling from the tree. Zuko panicked as he watched her fall off, but breathed a sigh of relief a moment later as she was carried back up with a beat of her wings. His relief soon turned to fear for a moment as he literally saw flames burning in her eyes. "What are you doing, waking me up like that?" She cried out.

The Prince of the Fire Nation lowered his eyes into a glare. "My apologies for failing to wake you when I was doing it politely, your highness. However, your snores were keeping the rest of the camp awake." He growled under his breath before moving to leap down.

Serenity's eyes softened as she became fully awake and the situation dawned on her. She landed silently on the ground beside him with sadness in her eyes as she faced him. "My apologies, Prince Zuko. I guess after all this time I still am not a morning person. I'm sorry for being cross." She told him as her wings once more faded away to be replaced by a cape once more.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Zuko sighted. "Sorry, I'm just high-tempered…or so I've been told." He added after a slight pause in his speech.

Serenity smiled warmly at him, relief washing over her as she realized he was no longer mad at her. "It's alright, I tend to be as well. It's why Rei and I were always arguing."

"Who?" Zuko asked.

Serenity smiled. "One of my best friends and guardians; the Warrior of Mars. I guess it was because of the fire – she could control it as well, just like you."

Zuko nodded, before turning to lead the way back to the cave. "Oh, and I'm not a prince anymore, so just call me Zuko." He said somewhat bitterly.

Serenity smiled from his side, hoping to get him to relax. "Only if you call me Serenity, and not 'Meatball head'." She said while pointing to her hair.

Zuko didn't reply for a moment before the faintest of smiles stretched his lips. "Deal." Together they walked back into the cave to begin their journey into the Fire Nation, and to start to put an end to the reign of Fire Lord Ozai.

88888888

So what did you all think? Please be honest! I have a feeling this story won't be well received, but the idea has been floating around in my head for a long time now and I just wanted to get it out. ^_^

Please review, and flame it if you feel it needs to be done!

-_**Sandreline**_


	2. A Trip to the Market

**Cosmic Bending**

**By:**_ Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! Thank you so much – more than ten reviews for the first chapter! I am so glad that you liked it, even though it was poorly written!

I just had the idea in my head for a long time and wanted it out.

So this chapter and the rest shall be MUCH better developed. Thank you all so much!

_**I uploaded a link to the picture I drew of Serenity's 'fire bending' outfit on my profile.**_ Granted it took me all of five minutes to do and is complete CRAP, but I though you would all enjoy the visual so you know what it looks like. Let me know! Thanks everyone!

**Chapter Two: A Trip to the Market**

The Avatar group woke up not long after sunset to the smell of fresh jasmine tea and breakfast. After they all ate and broke camp, Serenity found herself once more the center of attention. However this time, the attention she was receiving was that of the eyes of scrutiny.

"What?" She asked suddenly, a bit of her temper rising up.

"We need to do something about your clothes." Katara pointed out while tapping her chin.

The Lunarian looked down at her attire, her wings bristling at the thought of an insult. "What is wrong with my attire?" She asked.

"You stand out too much." Zuko pointed out, his voice monotone as he looked her over, and Serenity found herself fighting off a blush as his eyes swept over her. "We need to keep a low profile; therefore, we need to blend in."

Serenity looked around at the others, taking carful time to observe their clothing. Her eyes passed over Suki first, who was the closest to her. She was wearing a red halter top that showed her stomach with a gold collar and loose Capri leggings. Beside her, Toph was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Toph reminded her much of her friend Lita, who was very much the Amazon. The blind girl was wearing red garments similar to that of Zuko, which were a bit too masculine for her tastes. Katara was wearing a one-shoulder midriff shirt with a long red skirt that covered leggings as well and a gold band on her arm.

She looked down at her own attire once more, and looked up. She met the eyes of the Dragon of the West, who smiled at her with his fatherly smile and gave a nod. Luna would never approve of what she was about to do, but if she so readily had to blend in than she did not have any choice. So, lifting her staff in one hand she called out, "Disguise power!"

Silver light flashed for a moment, but when the group of warriors were able to see once again it was not Sailor Cosmos they saw standing before them. Gone were her wings and staff. Gone was the short while garment and golden belt. Replacing them was a fire nation kimono top that ended at her ribcage and showed off her toned stomach. The folding was lined with gold lace, as were the ends of the kimono-style sleeves, and wrapped around to be tied in a bow behind her back. At her waist was a long red skirt with slits on each side line with the same gold lace that parted to reveal black leggings. Instead of her while heels with wings she wore black ballet-style shoes. "Is this better?" She asked.

The General clapped his hands together. "Oh my, it is very lovely indeed. You will be the envy of other fire nation ladies."

Serenity blushed under the elder man's praise, thanking him under her breath as Katara and Suki chimed in at how adorable the outfit was with Aang adding he thought she looked wonderful. She looked over to see Sokka holding his nose closed as he stood behind Suki.

"What about her hair?" Sokka asked a moment later.

"We'll have to help her take it down and style it." Katara nodded.

Serenity's cheerful expression suddenly became very firm. In a regal tone, she informed them about her decision with a stern voice. "No. My hair style shall not change."

"It's alright; I had to let my hair grow." Aang tried to comfort her.

"My hair will not change. All the Lunarian rulers since my ancestor, the Goddess Selene, have worn their hair this way. It will not change." The crescent moon on her brow flashed for a moment, and the others decided to let it drop. They did not wish to challenge her.

"Come, we shall take our leave." Iroh began with his usual smile on his face as he moved to change the conversation while patting his nephew on the back.

Zuko was already walking towards Appa. "Let's go, we need to go to the market for more supplies."

The group nodded, quickly moving in their familiar pattern to gather all of their belongings. Serenity followed Zuko, observing the giant bison with wary eyes. "Are you sure that it is safe to ride that thing? He seems to have an awful lot to carry… I can fly myself-"

Zuko interrupted her sharply. "No, that would bring too much suspicion. Appa will be just fine."

The large, six-legged beast in question let out a roar, which he followed with a snort from his place laying on the ground. Serenity still was not sure. She watched as Zuko easily leapt up and offered her his hand. With a slight blush, she lifted her own pale hand and placed it in Zuko's own. Her eyes widened as she was easily lifted in the air, pressed against the muscled body of the exiled Prince. She looked up into his golden eyes before gently stepping back. "Thank you." She muttered.

Aang suddenly landed beside them, his child-like grin in place. "Let's go! I want some more of those fire cakes at the market!"

Sokka was already drooling at the thought of food. "Meat. I need some meat!"

88888888

Appa had dropped the group off a mile or so from the market, being sure to stay clear from any wandering eyes. Apparently Aang had an instrument so that when he called for Appa with the bison whistle he would come back for them.

"We should split up into groups. The Fire Nation shoulders are looking for a large group of us, not groups of two or three." Sokka spoke up.

"I agree, it will also allow us to cover more ground." Suki added as her blue eyes turned to her boyfriend.

"Then we will split up." The Dragon of the West commented as he slipped his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "Suki and Sokka shall go together, as will Aang and Katara. Toph shall go with me, and that will allow Lady Serenity to go with Prince Zuko." His nephew shot the older man a dirt look – the smile on his uncle's face was far too innocent to be genuine. "We will meet back here at sunset."

"Sounds good to me. How about a cup of tea, Iroh?" Toph asked the only real father figure she knew as the group paired off.

"You must have been reading my thoughts, dear Toph!" The elder man stated as they walked away. "Some Jasmine tea would be so refreshing! I know this quaint little tea shop just a few streets down…"

"Come on, Aang. I think the food stalls are this way." Katara said as she shyly took the Avatar's hand.

"Coming! Having fun, everyone!" Aang called out as he was led away by Katara, Suki having already followed Sokka and his cooked-meat-inhaling nose.

Serenity blinked at how suddenly everyone had disappeared, blushing slightly as she turned to look at Zuko. "Why do I have a feeling I missed something."

The exiled Prince shook his head. "You will only cause yourself a headache if you think about it too much." He let his copper eyes look around for a moment. "Come on; let's find something to do before we gather supplies. Are you hungry?" His voice was still fairly monotone as he spoke to her, though his eyes were no longer void of emotion.

The cosmic warrior nodded. "Yes, please. I would kill for one of Andrew's milkshakes right now." She told him.

Zuko offered her his arm as he led them down the street, surveying the crowd for any eavesdroppers or Fire Nation soldiers. "What is a milkshake?" He asked.

"Oh, it's a blended ice cream drink. I love chocolate milkshakes." She told him as she walked at his side. His body was warm; she could almost feel the heat radiating from his body.

"If you like chocolate, then I think I know something that you will enjoy." He told her, leading her a few stalls down. The Lunarian's nose filled with the scent of fresh cookies and spice as Zuko brought her before an elderly woman who had steaming pastries decorating the countertop of her wooden stall. "What can I do for you and your lady, young man?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Two Chili Chocolate Truffles, please." He told her, handing her a few coins. She nodded and moved to get the desired treats, handing them to the young man and nodding her thanks before moving to help the next customer. Zuko then led Serenity over to a fountain that was only twenty feet or so from the stall, motioning for her to sit down before he did the same. He handed her the treat, taking a bite of his own as the taste of chili blended with dark chocolate on his tongue.

"There is chili in the truffle?" The Moon Princess asked as she examined the treat in her hand.

"Try it." He told her, pausing in his quest to finish his own treat as he watched her.

Serenity slowly peeled back the tissue it was wrapped in, and just as slowly brought it to her lips. She inhaled it first before she took a bite, letting the truffle dissolve on her taste buds as she chewed. Zuko watched as she swallowed what was left, and moved to have another bite. "It's actually good!" She smiled over to him, not realizing that there was a bit of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

Zuko turned up one corner of his mouth. "You have chocolate on your face." He told her.

Serenity blushed. That was not proper etiquette for a Queen. "Where?" She asked, lifting a finger to wipe it off.

"Here, let me." Zuko told her as he leaned over to use one of his own fingers to wipe it away. Serenity blushed as her lips were brushed by his fingertip before he pulled away.

"Thank you." She softly told him in gratitude.

Zuko ignored the fluttering of his stomach. "You're welcome." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Eat that and then we will get some roasted steak." The Fire Nation native remarked, but was surprised that it was already gone. Serenity smiled up at him as he once again offered her his arm and led them to a restaurant.

Serenity took a seat at a small table as Zuko went to order and pay. She took this time to observe the people of the Fire Nation. Their culture reminded her greatly of Japan, from their clothing to their manners to the architecture. Ladies even had fans that they used to cool themselves or to hide their faces while sitting at lowered tables on cushions very much like zabutons. It made her a little home sick to think about; however, she also took comfort in the familiar surroundings that gave her the confidence that she could fit in all the easier in this new world.

Zuko soon returned with a tray of food. Two bowls of rice were steaming, along with two plates of well-cooked red meat. Chopsticks lay beside each bowl as Zuko set the food before her and then himself, ever the gentlemen. A pair of cups filled with tea was next before Zuko set the now-empty tray aside and sat down. Serenity smiled warmly to the man, bowing her head in thanks as she waited for him to take the first bite.

Zuko did not move to do so. Serenity continued to wait a few more moments before she finally voiced her curiosity. "Are you not going to eat, Zuko?" She asked him.

"I am waiting for you to begin. You are of higher status then I am, and it is rude to begin eating before a lady." He told her with a twitch of his lips.

Serenity gave a warm laugh that caused a few male heads to turn her direction. "This is your home; therefore I shall wait for you." She flashed him one of her famous smiles. "Please go first."

Zuko blushes at the stares he was getting from several men their age and a little older, and instead of arguing with her, he took his chopsticks and had a bite of rice. Satisfied with her victory, Serenity copied his movements. They ate in relative silence until the meal was complete, to which the blonde gave him another bright smile. "Thank you so much, Zuko. That was delicious!"

Zuko gave a chuckle. "You're welcome, my lady."

The teasing tone make Serenity smile. It would seem the Prince was finally becoming comfortable in her presence. Following the banter, she winked. "What else does my lord have planned for our afternoon?"

Zuko rose, giving a small bow as he once again offered her his arm. Serenity rose as well, giggling softly as she placed her hand in the crook of his (_Whoa, he is ripped_!) arm. Her eyes widened at her thought before she blushed as he led her out of the restaurant.

They had a few followers.

88888888

How as that? I know, it is SO short. But I wanted to give you all an update as soon as I could. My headache isn't helping the creative flow, either. In any case, this cliffhanger seems like a good spot to stop! Next chapter: the other's adventure in the market, and who is following Zuko and Serenity?

Thank you again for all of your support!

_-Sandreline_


	3. Market Mess

**Cosmic Bending**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! I am so glad that all of you are enjoying this story! Thank you so much for such positive feedback! It makes me want to get an update to you sooner. ^_^

Thank you all so much. Please feel free to inform me if I take this too fast, and if you have any ideas! I will gladly give credit to any who have a twist for the story to take.

**Note:** Talent Scout pointed out that I have Iroh with the group; it was the Sky Bison that taught the Air benders to air bend, etc etc. Well, this is _fan fiction._ It is an _alternate_ version of the story! Things change, go with the flow! It's not like they were big factors in the story! I just had to adjust things to better fit. I am sorry you did not like it and I _do_ appreciate the criticism, but please do not attempt to tell me what to write in my story. Thank you.

Special thank you to **Neko Loki** – you are amazing, and your reviews are taken to heart and greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 3: Market Mess**

"I want some Flaming Fire Flakes, and some Fire Gummies, too!" Sokka asked the store owner as the Water Tribe warrior pointed to each of his selections. "Oh, and some Sizzle Crisps!"

"Is that all, sir?" The patron asked with his grey eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes!" Suki interrupted as she waved her hands in front of her while shaking her head. "That's all!"

The elder man nodded, handing over the pouches of desired confections while accepting his payment. Sokka eagerly dug in while sharing with his girlfriend as they continued to walk along the market streets, all the while chugging water to keep his mouth from fire bending.

"What should we do next?" Suki asked as she looked around. "Oh, look! Sokka, there is a band!" She smiled, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and pulling him closer to the music.

Sokka simply opened his large mouth as his face turned red from the Sizzle Crisps as he reached the bottom of an empty water canteen.

88888888

"Iroh, level with me please." Toph began the conversation as they enjoyed the tea. Her blue cloudy eyes were able to meet his as if she could see him, setting her cup down with enough force to almost break the tea cup in typical Toph fashion. "You are planning on getting Zuko and miss 'I-fell-from-the-sky' together, aren't you?"

Iron smiled his famous fatherly smile. "What would you think I would do that, Toph?"

The Earth bender snorted. "It's funny how you think you can cover it up, General. I may be blind, but I can see the picture better than you." She smirked. "I want in. Sparky's heart rate shoots up when around her, and I think it will be very amusing to have her around."

"Really?" The grey haired man asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yup!" The young woman added with a smile. "Besides, Sugar Queen is bothered by her! It's hilarious how angry she gets. She thinks Aang has a crush on Wings."

Iroh let out a laugh while he leaned back; folding his hands on his jovially round stomach. "I was wondering when you were going to come up with a nickname for her, little one."

Toph shrugged. "I like to keep people on their toes." She reached over for a cookie. "So, what's the plan?"

"To see what the universe may reveal." Iroh stated as he took a sip of tea.

Toph frowned. "That's it?" Iroh raised an eyebrow in response as the bender shook her head. "We can do better."

88888888

Serenity's eyes roamed the people around her, watching their interactions with one another as Zuko walked at her side.

Zuko's eyes roamed the roaming eyes that were on his companion, and he did so with a glare.

He hadn't the faintest idea if the powerful warrior beside him was ignoring the pointed stares, or if she was possibly that dense. But every male eye was on her as they walked down the market street. The Fire Nation royal had to admit that she was a stunning sight. Her incredibly long silver hair had taken on more of a golden tone in the sunlight, and it swayed behind her while she floated at his side. The red of her fire nation robes allowed her pale skin to stand out. Her blue eyes were wide in curiosity, which were only brightened by the wide smile that stretched her lips as she observed the on goings of this new experience around her.

He hadn't the faintest idea of why he found himself so fascinated with her. Perhaps it was because she was a powerful warrior with unknown potential. He did not know why he suddenly wanted to send a fire punch at every male that was looking at her as if she was a rare fire diamond.

He also hadn't the faintest idea why he cared if someone else cared; or why he cared at all, for that matter.

"Zuko," the woman asked, bringing the man out of his thoughts by the tug of his sleeve. "What are those?"

Golden eyes followed the hand that was pointing to a side band that was playing in the street. Sokka and Suki were on the other side of the gathered crowd, but Serenity was pointing to the instruments being played by a several elderly men. Zuko smiled at her interested expression, and found himself pulling her closer as he pointed to each one with a small smile of pride. He first took her attention to a plucked, zither-like instrument with several strings. "That is a Zheng." He told her, before pointing to a pear-shaped loot. "That is a Pipa."

"And that coiled horn?" Serenity asked as her eyes focused on the instrument being blown into by a bearded man.

"Oh, that's a Tsungi horn." He told her. He let his finger move to a fiddle-like instrument that reminded Serenity of a violin. "And that one is an Erhu."

In a flash of teal, a violin and bow appeared in her hands. Serenity felt the energy of Neptune surge through her as she stepped forward, lifting the famous violinist's instrument to rest under to chin as she raised her right hand to steady the bow.

(Now would be a good time to play Vanessa Mae's "Red Hot". I thought it fit the mood of the Fire Nation music perfectly. You can YouTube it. )

Zuko watched with a panicked look as the woman pulled an instrument out of thin air and stepped forward into the band's clearing before he could stop her. However, as soon as the first string made a note, he found himself whisked away into another world.

Serenity smiled to the members of the band as they nodded her in to join them, and she let Michiru's spirit guide her as she let her fingers fly and the bow glide.

Zuko felt at peace and more so he felt as if there was a message in the music. He looked across the crowd to see Sokka and Suki watching with wide eyes before he turned his attention back to their new ally.

Serenity felt it- the fire in the music, the culture of the land she stood on. She felt the fire of love and comfort. She felt the fire of war. The history of the land flowed into her and out through the violin and she felt a renewed passion in fulfilling her purpose in this world.

She could feel Mars' power surfacing as fire engulfed the violin and bow, and yet it did not burn. The crowd applauded the young woman who they believed to be a fire bender as the music picked up speed while preparing for the end of the song.

In her heart, she could feel the pain of Rei that people would use the gift of her home planet and abuse its power in such a way. However, Neptune brought forth the tranquility that she radiated and once added with the Lunarian's natural love and hope in everything, the crowd could do little less than bask in the magic they viewed.

The song came to an end, and the flames from the instrument dissolved instantly in black smoke as the cosmic ruler gave a bow. The applause was deafening as gold pieces were thrown to the band members and cheers were shouted for more.

However, the crowd began to become frenzied, and Zuko rushed forward to grab Serenity's arm. He easily slipped them out and away, pulling her into a side street away from prying eyes as the instrument disappeared in the same teal flash. His own golden glare was lowered as he looked over his shoulder to ensure they were not being followed while pulling the smaller woman to him.

Serenity looked around him with wide blue eyes, before looking up at the scared face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring us so much attention. I could not control my actions." She told him.

"It's ok; I don't think we were followed." He told her.

"Guess again." Came a strange voice.

Serenity turned around, her back to Zuko's chest as a group of four Fire Nation young men came out. There were around Zuko's age, one or two perhaps a year or more older. They were looking at Serenity with blazing eyes, causing Zuko to place an arm around her waist in warning. "Go away," he warned them. "You don't want the trouble."

"I think we just might, if trouble looks like that." One said as they approached.

"That was a talent, little fire bender." The first one's friend stated. "You're a pretty thing. I bet you would be fun."

Serenity's eyes narrowed at the men. "It would be very fun for me to put you in your place." She snapped.

"Oh, she is a spit fire alright!" The third remarked.

"Why don't we borrow you from your boyfriend for a little while, spit fire?" The last one asked from the back of the group.

Serenity growled as her temper snapped. She took one step forward, a bow and arrow made of pure fire forming in her hands. "I'll show you fire." She told them before releasing her attack. "**Flame Sniper!**"

The tallest of the group stepped forward, bending a wall of fire to deflect the arrow. However, this was not normal fire the gang of benders was dealing with, and the arrow went right through to pin him to the wall.

Zuko did not hesitate as he raced forward, fire blazing in his fists as he leapt in the air to kick down a second attacker. He exchanged a few fire kicks with the third, the two fighters circling each other as they looked for an opening.

Serenity knew that if she now used anything other then fire to help Zuko that it would bring them unwanted attention. She leapt to the side as the fourth man who had stood in the back of his friend's charged forward with the intention of grabbing her. He followed her, but lost sight as she flipped into the air and over his head. A tap on his shoulder had him turning around only to land a punch in his jaw from the silver-haired woman.

Who, afterward, yelped and held her hand. "Oh, his jaw bones are hard!" She cried out while clutching her hand to her chest.

A few more blast of fire to her left had her turning to look at Zuko, who let out a huff of fire from his nose as he finished off the other two. He quickly went over to her at seeing her holding her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently taking her injured appendage in his own to look it over.

"Yes, I was more shocked then anything." She told him with a nod.

Zuko nodded and took her other hand, leading her away at a run. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

She had no arguments there!

88888888

Thankfully, Serenity and Zuko were able to enjoy the rest of their visit to the fire nation market.

Zuko was a bit uncomfortable, however. Well, it was more that he was unsettled. The woman beside him had a glow to her… of course she had a glow, she was from the Moon and the freaking Queen of the Cosmos…

The fire bender found himself mentally shaking his head again to clear his thoughts. He just could not understand how being in this female's presence caused him to completely let go of everything he had learned. He was supposed to be a tight-lipped, in control Prince. And yet, he felt so comfortable with Serenity that he found no trace of a bad temper in him at all.

The two had even been sharing laughter as they toured the city, Zuko answering any and all of her questions about the new country she found herself in. The fire bender also had found out a lot about the woman herself. It would seem that his home and her home had many things in common, and she admitted that she felt more comfortable because of this. He told her more about the rest of the Avatar group, and she told him about her friends, the warriors that were sworn to protect her.

"It was Michiru's way of letting me know that she is still with me. The fire came from Rei." Serenity told him as they walked together, their arms linked. Zuko did not even feel awkward about being so intimate with her this way – she made it seem so carefree.

"You gave a wonderful performance." He told her, one corner of his lips turned up in a smile.

"Thank you. I was only able to play at all because of Michiru. She was a world-famous violinist." Serenity told him, blushing ever-so slightly at the praise.

"Perhaps you could join my Uncle and me when we perform." Zuko told her.

Serenity raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Oh really? And what do you play?"

Zuko puffed out his chest slightly. "I happen to be a talented Tsungi horn player."

Serenity's eye blinked in surprise. "The heavy-looking horn that was wrapped around the older man's neck?" Zuko nodded, and Serenity let out a warm laugh. "I look forward to hearing you play," the next part she leaned forward to whisper. "Prince Zuko."

"As you wish," Zuko leaned forward to tease her in reply, "Princess Serenity."

"Are we interrupting something?" Aang asked.

Zuko and Serenity leaned away from each other with straight backs as their Avatar friend appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Aang." Serenity greeted with a warm smile as she slipped her arm out of Zuko's. "How was your trip to the market?"

Aang smiled brightly. "It was great! Katara and I had so much fun! So, how was your first trip to a Fire Nation city?" He asked her.

"I had the most wonderful time. Zuko is the perfect tour guide." Serenity smiled to the woman just two years younger then her that had the gift of Neptune. "Hello, Katara. Did you find everything you wanted?"

Katara nodded her head, holding a bag in one hand. "I did." The blue eyes of the water bender looked away after so spoke to older woman.

Zuko scowled at Katara's attitude. "Come on; let's meet up with Uncle and the others so we can get out of here. The officers will be starting their after market sweep soon."

"Good thinking, Zuko!" Aang agreed as he moved to walk beside the newest member of their group. "I got Appa some treats so he wouldn't feel so left out."

Zuko and Katara walked behind the two most powerful people in this world, both of them in silent contemplation as they listened to the conversation. "I am sure that he will love that, Aang." Serenity told the younger boy.

Sokka and Suki had already met up with Iroh and Toph and the two groups of four became complete once more. They walked out and away from the city to a safe location where the Avatar called for his sky bison with what he called the 'Appa Whistle'.

"I fear I my old bones may be getting to me." Iroh voiced as he moved to get in the saddle of the flying beast.

"Allow me to assist you, Iroh-sama." Serenity smiled as her staff suddenly appeared in her hand. With a wave of the weapon, a black tear appeared in the space before the group on the ground, and a second next to Sokka, who was sitting in the saddle already. Who also let out a very girlish squeal at its sudden appearance.

"Ah, thank you, my Lady." The elderly man said as he stepped through the portal, appearing at his desired destination as the black slashes in space disappeared and he took a seat.

"That is creepy, but nifty." Sokka pointed out.

"What ever you say, squealer." Toph laughed.

Zuko helped Serenity up onto once more, thankful that Toph was not able to pick up his increased heartbeat as the Lunarian's hand wrapped around his own. She smiled warmly up to him as he lifted her up, and she sat at his side with all their supplies between her and Suki.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang patted the bison's head as the beast in question let out a roar before leaping into the air.

"Serenity, I almost forgot to tell you that I really enjoyed your performance." Suki commented.

"Oh, thank you Suki. I did not know you were there."

"Yeah, we were." Sokka added from the other side of his girlfriend. "Just be careful next time; your playing gave you a lot of attention." He moved to take a rolled piece of parchment from his shirt and spread it out before him.

"Actually, it wasn't her playing." Zuko mumbled.

"What do you mean, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

Serenity blushed. "We may have had a bit of a problem with a few boys in the market…"

Toph let out a laugh. "Well that's no surprise. I'm sure Sparky took care of them for you easily enough."

Serenity blushed a little bit more. Zuko was lucky; he was able to hide his. "Actually, she was fine on her own. She has the spirit of the Fire Nation." Zuko smirked to her when the silver-haired woman looked to her left to meet his gaze.

The others missed the nudge that Toph gave to Iroh, who was seated on her other side, and the older man's belly rumble with a hidden laugh.

"Are you both alright?" Aang asked from his place on Appa's head.

Serenity smiled brightly, putting the worried gazes of her new friend's at ease. "Perfectly fine." She answered.

Sokka spoke up, having been observing his map of the four nations. "Well, we are still a few weeks ahead of schedule. It will only take us two days to make it to the capitol city." Sokka pointed to a marked place on the map. Serenity crawled forward to take a look.

"The city is in a volcano?" She asked.

Iroh nodded. "Caldera was built by our ancestors who were able to channel the heat from the underground lava streams. It is also how we are able to have such lavish hot springs. The volcano walls also act as a defensive barrier." The former General rambled on.

"Were they not worried that the volcano would erupt when they built their city here?" The cosmic defender asked.

"The volcano is dead." Zuko answered.

"Oh." Serenity muttered.

"If we are so far ahead of schedule, maybe we can use that time to train more." Suki added. "Go over the fine points of the plan and make sure we are all prepared."

Sokka nodded. "We have to make some changes, now that we have an all powerful angel with us!" He paused, rubbing his chin with his hand. "I wonder if she uses that portal we can get her to help with the big parts..."

"With Serenity helping, there is no way that we will fail!" Aang added.

Serenity blushed, and only Zuko noticed Katara's scowl.

"Or we would take a little time to relax before we train." Toph spoke up.

"What?" Katara interjected. "We can't do that! Aang still needs to learn how to re-direct lightening! If he doesn't, than Azula just may kill him next time! We need to take this advantage."

"Look Sweetness, I never said we wouldn't train at all." The Earth Rumble Champion crossed her arms over her chest. "However, I for one am getting sick of all the constant worrying – and I am not talking about me, but the fact that I have to feel all of yours." The blind girl pointed out.

"She may have a point." Suki added. "It will give us a chance to charge our batteries."

"Wasn't that the point of today?" Katara retorted.

"I thought the point of today was to get supplies at the Market, which we did." Toph answered smugly.

"We aren't that far from Ember Island." Zuko brought up. "We can stay at my family's vacation house. It hasn't been used in years. And it's on the beach in a secluded cove, so no one will see us."

"You guys have a vacation house?" Sokka asked in surprise.

"See, everyone else agrees." Toph all but purred.

Katara let out a sigh. "Fine, let's go."

"Yes!" Aang cried out. "Which way do we go?"

88888888

What do you all think? Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews! I am hoping this story will inspire other Sailor Moon / Avatar crossovers – there is only one other story in this genre! Come on people, there are so many possibilities!

Have a wonderful weekend everyone! Be safe, and thank you for reading!

-_Sandreline_


	4. Ember Island

**Cosmic Bending**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I have returned.

I'm sorry for such a delay in my stories, but between college finals, work, and family visiting as well as my STUPID COMPUTER BLOWING UP… well, it's been hard to update. (A large part of the blame also goes to my Marine, who has been keeping me distracted. ^_~ )

However, it is my pleasure to happily announce that I have a brand new computer, and updates are on there way! ^_^ Thank you all so much for your patience, I adore each and every one of you. Thank you for your continued support and interest!

**Chapter 4: Ember Island**

Serenity slowly began to wake from her slumber on Appa's saddle, where she had laid down at the back. Aang's flying lemur Momo had made his way to her at some point in time during her nap, for when she opened her eyes her arms were wrapped around the curled lump of fur that was resting on her chest. She smiled as him as his eyes opened to look at her and his large ears flipped forward, giving a bird-like purr to her before closing his eyes and returning to sleep. The Lunarian simply smiled and moved to sit up, keeping her hold around the sleeping mammal.

"Good morning." Zuko greeted her with a whisper as he moved to sit beside her.

"Good morning." She greeted with a smile, her long silver tresses blowing behind her in the passing wind. "Are we almost there?"

"We should be seeing the island on the horizon shortly." The exiled prince told her. Serenity smiled in response before leaning over the rail of the metal saddle, looking to see if she could spot it. Just as Zuko had said, it was only a few minutes before an island became seen on the crest of the ocean, a very large island she soon realized.

Aang covered them by bending a cloud around Appa with Iroh directing them how to get to the home of the Fire Nation royal family. Iroh and Zuko both knew that it would be empty, since no one had been there in years.

Appa eagerly landed on the beach, and Katara and Sokka were the first to leap off with sparkling eyes as they viewed the ocean. Iroh was next, who smiled gratefully to Serenity who opened up another portal to make it easier for the older man to get up and down – which she herself used as well; she did not wish to risk her klutziness rear its head. Aang let out a gleeful laugh as he floated down from Appa's head to land on the beach. Suki easily leapt down with Zuko, who seemed to be in a state of melancholy as he turned to gaze up at the large beach house.

Momo, at this point, had woken up from his nap in Serenity' arms and was flying around the beach with Aang, curious about every little thing. It allowed the cosmic warrior to walk over to her new friend, looking at him with worry in her dark blue eyes. Both were unaware of the smirking form of a watchful Iroh. "Are you alright, Zuko?" She asked the fire bender.

"Fine." He replied, before making his way up the beach to the wooden stairs that led up to the mansion. Serenity watched him go, knowing that if she were to pursue the situation that she would only aggravate his temper. It was something she knew well, having dealt with Mars. Instead, she waited a moment before following behind him, her eyes taking a chance to scan their surroundings now and then for signs of danger.

The others realized where the two royals were heading and began to follow as well, Aang and Sokka already shouting out challenges for calling the best room before Toph bended their feet into the sand so that she could have the first pick. Suki and Katara looked at one another before eagerly gathering their bathing supplies to be the first to try the royal bathroom in the house, both eager to be clean.

Zuko had stopped at he reached the porch of the house, the Avatar gang speeding passed him as they rushed in to vacation home of the Fire Lord. Serenity followed the others in at a much slower pace, her eyes not leaving Zuko's form until she passed him.

Iroh stepped up to stand still beside his nephew, his own eyes roaming the home that belonged to his family before placing knowing gaze on the man who was like a son to him. "Zuko, you know that you cannot run from the shadows of the past." His all-knowing words poured from his mouth that only Uncle Iroh could accomplish. "To do so will only allow those shadows to corrupt your future."

Zuko's golden eyes narrowed slightly. "I know, Uncle." He replied coolly before steeling himself and taking a step forward.

Zuko entered the building and was immediately overwhelmed by the demons of his past. At the end of the entrance hall was a small altar; the object that had instantly drawn his gaze was that of an eight year old portrait. Zuko could hear the clamoring of his friends as they made their way around the house while he took wavering steps to the altar. It felt like the hallway he was walking down was actually a tunnel to the past that took almost a decade to walk. Slowly, he knelt down before the table, his eyes never leaving the one face on the portrait he would give his life to see again.

"She's beautiful."

Serenity had returned from upstairs, already having selected her room and saw Zuko as he knelt at the altar. The Lunarian took a moment to observe the portrait of whom she knew to be the royal Fire Nation family. She returned her attention to Zuko's face, observing the swirling turmoil in his eyes. Serenity then turned to the source of such emotion – the female in the painting, which prompted her remark. She knew it was his mother, the missing Fire Lady Ursa. She took several steps until she was standing at his side and slightly behind him so as to give him some form of privacy with the painting.

"She is one of the most beautiful women I have ever known, inside and out." Zuko told her, before his face hardened and he turned around. Without another word, he walked away from her and up the stairs to his room.

Serenity tilted her head to the side and wondered how long it would take Sokka to realize he had chosen Zuko's bedroom to claim as his own.

The Cosmic ruler turned her attention back to the portrait, and offered a small bow of her head in respect to the woman that was giving a sad smile. Her gaze lingered on her regal face a moment longer before her blue and silver eyes turned to the small boy in the painting. Zuko had been such an adorable young boy, and whoever had done the portrait did a wonderful job of not only capturing the child-like innocent that he held, but also managed to capture his eagerness to fulfill his destiny and become a powerful man.

**Bam! Crash! Boom! **

Ah, there it is. Serenity smiled in great amusement as she moved to help Katara put out the flames that would surely be sprouting along tapestries upstairs.

88888888

Serenity was standing on the porch overlooking the ocean, a breeze causing her silvery streamers of hair to sway. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the salty air, a fond smile stretching her lips as the essence of Neptune and Uranus swam around her; and reminding her that just like always, she was never alone.

"Hey, Wings!" Toph called from the door. "You coming?"

Serenity turned to look over her shoulder, before moving her body to give the blind earth bender her attention. "Where are you going?"

"Toph, honestly." Katara said as she gave a sigh at the younger girl's manners.

Suki laughed as she approached the new addition to their group. "We all decided to go to the beach and have some fun. Would you like to join us?"

Uncle Iroh let out a soft laugh as he made his appearance. "Perhaps I should escort Lady Serenity to the main beach of the island? It would give her a chance to view more of this new world for her, since it is safer for all of you to remain here away from public eyes."

The cosmic warrior smiled. "That would be wonderful! Thank you, Lord Iroh."

"Nonsense, it would be my pleasure." The old man's jovial smile beamed back at her.

"Iroh, no offense, but I don't thing you showing up to the beach in bathing attire would be a good way for Wings to experience a Fire Nation beach." Toph interrupted while crossing her arms over her chest.

Uncle Iroh raised a hand to his beard as he pondered his young friend's words. "Perhaps you are right, Miss Toph. Oh, I have a wonderful idea! Why not have Zuko take you?"

Serenity blushed slightly. "No, that's alright. I can enjoy the beach just fine here with everyone else. I do not want to bother Zuko."

"It's fine. I need to get away from here." Katara, Suki, and Serenity turned in surprise to see Zuko emerge from the building. His gold eyes were not amused in the least, and Serenity could tell that he really did not want to be here at the moment.

"I would appreciate the tour, Zuko. Thank you." She told him with a soft smile. Zuko only nodded and turned back inside the house to change with Serenity moving to do the same, leaving Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki and Toph to walk down to the beach. However, it was not before Iroh and Toph shared a look of pleased triumph on their lips. A few minutes later had Aang's gleeful scream echoing on the private beach, with Katara letting out a whoop as she ice surfed and Sokka moving to make a sand Appa.

88888888

The walk to the beach in itself was rather quiet. Zuko seemed to be silently dealing with everyone having to stay in his childhood home. It clearly represented a happier time in his life, but his inner demons were wreaking havoc on his mind. Serenity kept her gaze on him from the corner of her eyes, taking a chance here and there to observe where they were going. She had used the Luna Pen to change into black two-piece bathing suit with a red wrap around her waist. Zuko was wearing red pants with a matching tunic trimmed in gold that was left open, and it was flittering in the ocean breeze that would occasionally show his muscled chest and stomach. Serenity noticed the looks that many girls were giving to him as they walked along the beach, and she couldn't help but giggle faintly.

Zuko scowled. Was she laughing because she noticed all the attention the males were giving to her? Zuko had a terrible feeling that she was going to be like Ty Lee, and he quickly sent glares to the males around them. That is, until he realized what he was doing.

"Zuko, what do you think of that spot?" Serenity asked, stretching out a pale arm to point to a nice patch of soft sand just above the high-tide line, near but not too-near the kuai ball circle. He nodded, and she smiled brightly, a spring in her step as she eagerly moved to the spot she wished to claim and spread out the blanket they had brought with them, placing her towel of the blanket and setting down the small basket of water and snacks beside her. Serenity sat down on the blanket, stretching out her legs and leaning back on her hands as she looked out over the beach. She offered Zuko a warm smile as he moved to join her, although he opted to recline fully on the blanket and stare up at the sky as he let his thoughts consume him.

Serenity took the time to observe the people of this nation, in this new world. She could see the glitter in their auras that alerted her to the ones that carried the gift of Mars with them, which happened to be a majority on the beach. Mostly everyone present was in the later teen years of their life, sprinkled in with a few grandparents building sandcastles with their grandchildren.

Cheers caused Serenity to turn in the opposite direction, looking toward what appeared to be some sort of volley-ball field. Instead of a square, this game was set in a circle. Serenity continued to watch the players, noting that Minako would have loved to play this. Most of the same rules seemed to apply, with whoever managed to get the ball to hit the ground inside the circle gaining a point for their team. However, she noticed that this was much more intense. For starters, players were allowed to use their legs and feet in the game. Another was that there seemed to be some pretty powerful hits- and she spotted many of the players using martial arts moves to play the game.

"That's Kuai Ball." Zuko told her, having known what she was observing.

"It looks like fun." She said, moving to rest on her knees as she looked on. Aside from Minako, she had a feeling that Makoto and Haruka would have loved playing this game.

"You can always go ask to join, you know." He told her with a bored tone.

"I don't know how to play!" She told him. She blushed slightly as she watched a player leap into the air and spin, kicking the ball back over the net and scoring for his team, which caused another cheer to erupt from the onlookers encouraging them. "I'm not the best at sports, anyway." She told him, wincing when she remembered the time her and Seiya, or Sailor Star Fighter, had played softball together.

Zuko gave a mental sigh, wondering why he was doing what he was bout to do. Standing up, he took two steps forward to stand before the Lunarian and offered her his hand.

Serenity looked from between his hand to his face for a moment, before a small smile turned up her mouth. Taking his hand, she allowed him to help her up before releasing her hand and leading her over to the Kuai Ball game.

"Got room for two more?" Zuko's voice spoke out with authority. Each member of both teams turned to look at him and the female at his side.

A girl their age approached. Her brown hair was done in pigtails, and she was holding the ball. She shared a look with the other team captain before nodding. "Sure, since there are two of you. You can join our team; she can go to that side."

Zuko nodded and Serenity dipped under the net to join the other team. She turned around to face the net, her eyes locking with Zuko's as a spark of challenge filled her dark blue orbs. Zuko hid his surprise at her glint well and instead sent back a smirk and a challenging look of his own.

The girl that had greeted them tossed the ball in the air, clearly planning on aiming for getting the ball past Serenity. What the brunette in pink was not expecting was for Serenity to be completely ready. Serenity took two steps at a running pace, before flipping forward in the air and hitting the ball back over the net with her foot, a move the she recalled Haruka doing.

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise as the ball was spiked back over the net and Serenity scored a point for her team. Her teammates cheered as did the onlooker observing the game, and one guy on her team went so far as to give her a high-five. It wasn't until Serenity turned to look at him with a proud gleam in her eyes that Zuko let a playful smirk be shown to everyone present. If that's the way she wanted to play, then he was game.

The ball by spiked by a tall man with the Fire Nation topknot on his head, who was standing behind Serenity. When the ball came flying over the net, Zuko jumped into the air and spun, fire coming out of his fists and feet as he hit the ball hard and sending it back over the next and into the sand with a boom. This time, it was Zuko's team cheering with the onlookers as they came to pat Zuko's back. However, his golden eyes were kept on Serenity's as they held a silent conversation. This was war.

Well, at least until one team scored ten points.

Those of the fire nation that were at Ember Island's main beach that day had never seen such a game of Kuai Ball played before, and they did not hold back as their adrenaline pumped with each score. Serenity was thankful to Makoto and Haruka for their martial arts experience, and especially Minako who helped her greatly with how to hit the ball and where to send it.

Zuko was easily leaping into the air, spiking the ball over the net with so much passion and force that at one point they needed a new net – the first had been set on fire when the ball passed.

The score was tied, nine-to-nine. Whichever team scored the next point were the victors of the game, and Zuko's team had the ball. The exiled Prince waited for his fellow team member to serve the play, watching as it went straight over the net to the girl in pink with pigtails. As he noticed earlier, she hesitated on her left leg but managed to hit the ball over anyway, though unfortunately in Zuko's direction. The fire bender smirked as he charged, leaping into the air to spike it over directly over the net so as not to give anyone time or chance to return the serve. Victory was his.

Serenity, however, was spurred on by Minako. As the ball came back over the net, she used Minako's infamous return (1). The Cosmic ruler dove for the ball, successfully managing to hit the ball with her two wrists, sending it back over before she flipped over in the air to land on her feet. She was able to catch the last few seconds before the ball hit the sand on the other team's side, winning the game.

Zuko had to admit, as he watched the player's on her team surround her and praise her, that she had done an impressive move. It was not expected in the least, and she had not used any of her powers to aid her in the game. With one corner of his lips turned up in a smirk, he slipped under the net to approach her.

"That was amazing!" A black-haired girl on her team told Serenity. "You have got to play with us more often!"

Serenity smiled brightly, thanking everyone and giving several high fives. One man, the captain that had been standing behind her the whole time, approached her and took her hand. "It was a pleasure to have you on my team, my Lady." He told her. "My name is Tenu, son of General Lee of the Fire Nation army. Might I be privileged to know your name?"

Serenity offered him a small smile as he raised her hand to his lips. "I am Serenity." She answered, politely taking her hand back from the man who was now giving her an overly charming smile. It would seem that he often used his father's status in the Fire Nation army to get himself what he wanted.

Zuko, who seemed to have been forgotten, was clenching his fists at his side. Why he was suddenly so pissed off he did not have a clue, all he knew what that he did not like that guy kissed Serenity's hand. He took his opportunity and came to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while inconspicuously sending a heated glare to Tenu. "Not bad for your first time, Serenity."

The Lunarian gave a laugh; for despite her power and experience, she still had no idea there was currently a testosterone battle occurring- with her in the middle. "I could say the same for you, Zuko." She offered him a bright smile, though confused at his sudden physical contact but enjoying the smile that he gave her after her words.

"Come on, let's go for a swim." Zuko told her before moving to lead her away.

"Why not stay?" Tenu interrupted without bothering to hide how clearly peeved he was that Zuko was intervening. "You can join my friends here. We would love to get to know you more."

Serenity shook her head. "Thanks, but I am going to go with Zuko. It's my first time to Ember Island, and Zuko is showing me around."

Zuko smiled innocently as he led Serenity away, who had waved to her teammates before turning around. Zuko sent a nonchalant wave to his teammates, but it was to Tenu that he sent a prideful smirk over his shoulder, making sure to let Tenu know that he would be an idiot if he were to attempt that again.

"Do you always cause such a mess?" Zuko asked her as they approached the water.

Serenity responded by laughing before splashing him with water.

88888888

For those of you that do not know, there is an episode during the Heart Snatchers season that revolves around Minako and her volleyball history. In it, she performs a move that causes a win for her team, and for her crush to realize Sailor Venus' true identity. I went to YouTube and found a clip that had it in there. ^_^

Thank you so much for reading, everyone! And for being so patient. Reviews are welcome! They fuel me to put updates out MUCH MUCH faster. ^_~

~_Sandreline _


	5. On the Run Again

**Cosmic Bending**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! How have you all been? I hope all is well with all of you! Sorry it is taking me so long to update, I got a little writer's block on the story. But there you go – one action packed chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: On the Run Again**

Serenity had to admit to herself that she was greatly enjoying her time with her hot-headed escort. Zuko, once she finally was able to get him to relax a little bit like he had in the market, had proven that he was actually a lot of fun. He had a nice wit to him, but most of all she found that he had a wonderful heart. He was not affected by the fact that his father and sister were possessed by the most evil entity in the cosmos, though it seemed to fuel his need to save them. In fact, the silver-haired warrior found herself believing that if Zuko was able to take the throne, he would do much good for the world.

After their game of Kuai ball, the two had moved to the ocean and splashed around to cool off in the heat of the Fire Nation. Zuko found himself wondering how the woman, who looked a year younger than him and had such a bubbly personality (the total opposite of Mai), could possibly have such power and responsibility thrust on her shoulders without it effecting her outlook on life. He discovered that he had much he needed to learn to be a good leader.

Near sunset, the pair walked along the beach while stopping here and there at a few stalls for food. Serenity particularly enjoyed the strips of roasted duck on kabob sticks. They exchanged a few stories, and somehow or another the topic switched to siblings.

"My little brother Sammy was such a pain. He was constantly making fun of me, the spore." However, despite her words, Zuko could not miss the fondness spoken in her voice at the mention of her younger sibling.

"I wouldn't know." Zuko told her, his mood suddenly sobering. "My younger sister despises me. She enjoys torturing me. She's always been a prodigy; my father says she was born lucky, and that I was lucky to be born."

Serenity stopped walking to look at him, her dark blue eyes softening. "I'm sorry, Zuko." She told him. "It is not her fault. I promise to do everything I can to save her before Chaos can completely take over her mind. I promise you." As she spoke, she emphasized her vow by placing a hand on Zuko's arm, sliding it down to take his hand in her own. "I will do everything I can."

Zuko's eyes widened at the genuine words she spoke to him. It took him a few moments to realize that now they were holding hands, and standing very close to one another. A soft blush spread across his cheeks, and he forced himself to focus on a distraction. "The sun is setting. We should head back."

Serenity, oblivious to his blush, simply smiled. "Thank you for showing me around again, Zuko." She turned around then, her hair swaying around her as she began to walk back to their blanket to gather their belongings.

Zuko only blushed harder at the thoughts that were going through his mind.

88888888

Azula's bangs drifted in the breeze as she looked at the face of the tall man before her. "So your reputation of doing the dirty jobs is true, isn't it?" She asked with her trademark smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. The tall man before her stood silent, the moonlight bouncing off the metals of his prosthetic arm and leg. His forehead had a third eye – which she was not sure was a tattoo or not, and did not interest her in the least – along with three red lines accenting it. "I have heard of you, and your abilities." Her smirk stretched larger. "I have a little job for you."

The bearded man did not speak, but he did give the barest of nods with his head.

88888888

Serenity and Zuko remained close to each other as they walked away from the beach and back to their comrades. That is, until Serenity grabbed Zuko's arm, her face serious.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, his eyes scanning their surroundings.

"We are being watched." She informed him, before releasing his arm to continue at the pace they were at.

Zuko let his eyes and aura scan their surroundings. "How do you know?" Serenity turned to give the exiled prince a 'duh' look, to which he raised his hands up in defense. "Forget I asked. Should we take care of it?"

Serenity continued looking straight ahead of them as they walked back to the house. "No. For now, watching is all that our spy shall do."

Zuko wrinkled his nose as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And when he decides to change his mind?"

"Then I shall take care of him." Came the mysterious answer. Before Zuko could object, they were greeted with the cheering of Aang as he noticed their arrival, before he and the others waved to them in greeting. A discussion of their outings was promptly the center of the conversation, but the fire bender was not about to let the silver-haired goddess get away with not telling him about their spy.

And _yes_ he told himself, it was goddess in the literal sense, not because of how beautiful and powerful she was.

Or so he told himself.

88888888

Of course, two days later the exiled Fire Nation royal was using more vulgar terms to describe the female that kept her appearance at his own age. Despite his protests, she would not address the matter of who the spy was, where the spy was watching them from, or what the spy was going to do! Zuko crossed his arms over his chest as he breathed out fire. His temper was at its limit, and he had half a mind to go after this spy himself.

"What's got you puffing smoke, Sparky?" Toph's voice rumbled from beside him, the earth shifting as she created her own seat before plopping down into it beside Mr. Cranky Pants.

"Nothing!" The bender growled, though his golden eyes were watching the target of his anger, who at the present moment was training with Aang and Katara in the moonlight.

Toph simply raised an eyebrow, her sightless eyes looking over at the source of the vibrations from the mock-battle going on. "Something has your panties in a bunch, your highness." She smirked as she heard him growl. "I bet you I know what it is." She sang.

"You can't, because nothing is wrong!" He snapped, his eyes still sending a smothering glare to the silver-haired woman.

"I bet I do." Toph sang again. She pat her stomach, which was now full after their evening meal.

Zuko stood up and stomped away from the earth bender, making a straight line to the source of his infuriation even as said source welding a swirling water ball in her hand. He grabbed her forearm, her eyes going wide at the sudden assault, before she was dragged away for some privacy.

"Uh, Zuko?" Aang called out. "We were training…"

Zuko turned blazing eye to the Avatar. "Take a break!"

Katara huffed at his retreating back, going into a rampage about how rude he was being. Toph simply turned to look at the old fire bender. Iroh and her shared a smirk, the former general taking a sip of tea as the blind girl began to hum innocently.

88888888

"Zuko, what is going on? Unhand me!" Serenity shouted as she finally came out of her shock and planted her heels firmly into the ground.

"Who is spying on us?" The black-haired man growled out.

Serenity's eyes glowed silver for a moment before they returned to their normal dark blue. "You are such a hothead! It's a shame you never got to meet Rei, you two would be perfect for each other!" She threw her hands up in the air. "How many times in the last two days have I told you that I would take care of it?"

"Sixty two!" Zuko yelled.

At his blasé answer, all the fight inside of her fled. Did he really just answer that question? The Cosmic ruler looked at him blankly for a moment, before her rage returned in full. "You kept count? You are such a jerk! When I say I will handle it, I _will _handle it! Or have you forgotten who I am?" Her question was laced with an icy tone, and Zuko fully believed that she would be all too happy to prove herself to him.

"Listen here, _Sailor Cosmos._" He spat her name, rising to his full height to tower over her as his golden eyes stared down at her. "This is my world, and you are currently standing in _my_ kingdom. We have a mission, and under no circumstances am I going to let anything stop us from completing it. If we are being spied on, then my father and Azula could very well know where we are, and be on their way with a few legions of Fire Nation troops. So, you _are_ going to tell me where the spy is located, and I _will_ take care of it myself!"

"Well, then you will be very happy to know that while you have been distracting me, he has been making his way to the others and will be attacking-"

_**BBBOOOOOOMMM!**_

"Now!"

Both warriors turned behind them, and with the light of the full moon were able to clearly see the large cloud of dust and rock that was filling the air. Zuko took off running as a silver glow surrounded Serenity, her wings giving her flight as they both raced to their comrades.

88888888

OK, first off – I am SSSOOO sorry for taking so long to update! It will not happen again! I hit a little bit of a writer's block, and that is why this chapter is so incredibly short. I am so sorry again! I hope you all enjoyed it!

~_Sandreline_


	6. Sparky Sparky Boom Man

**Cosmic Bending**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter! I am so sorry for making you wait.

In the mean time, I am having a BLAST writing my Sm/Supernatural crossover – feel free to wander on over there and check it out!

Thank you for all of your wonderful support, everyone. I have the best readers ever!

**Chapter 6: Sparky Sparky Boom Man**

Serenity growled under her breath as she raced along the ground, her silvery hair flapping behind her as another explosion rocked the area. Darn her, she let Zuko set off her temper just like Rei used to! It must be all that fire – their hot heads get filled with so much hot air that they take it out on the easier target: her.

"Will you tell me _now_ what in Agni's name is going on?" Zuko spat out as he raced next to her.

"Your sister sent an assassin after the Avatar, that's what!" Serenity snapped back as they reached the others. Serenity's dark blue eyes made quick work of surveying the event. Aang and the others were behind Appa, who had taken refuge along a nook in the towering wall of rock. Another beam shot out to his the rock, the explosion causing the ground to be showering in sand and pebbles.

"How the heck do we stop him?" Sokka yelled out. "He shoots freaking laser beams from his mind!"

Another laser hit the rock, and Serenity followed its path to the bald man at the top of the opposing cliffs. That was him alright. The assassin was incredibly muscular, almost impossibly so. One of his arms and one of his legs were mechanical, and he had a strange tattoo of sorts on his forehead. That was when Serenity lowered her eyes in frustration – that hotheaded Prince had gone ahead of her by using his agility to make his way up the cliffs to fight the assassin!

"We can't just sit here and wait for Sparky Sparky Boom Man to get us!" Sokka cried out.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are kind of stuck here!" Toph retorted.

"I'll distract him, you guys run for cover!" Aang ordered before he used his air bending to leap up the cliffs.

"Aang!" Katara called out in worry as the others loaded up on Appa's saddle.

Serenity leapt into battle, her transformation wrapping around her in seconds as she rushed to the young Avatar's side. She barely made it in time to summon a shield to stop the next laser, but the force sent her sliding backwards.

"Hey, great timing! Thanks." Aang told her.

"Talk later, run now!" She told him, grabbing his arm as her wings spread open. With one powerful flap, she lifted them both in the air just a few seconds before the next blast hit the ground they had just been standing on.

Serenity looked over just in time to see Zuko send a blast of fire at the man in hopes of giving the two some time to find cover. The assassin turned towards him and immediately engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Zuko let out a growl as his punch was blocked, and instead jumped slightly up into the air to let out a round house kick, flames leaping out of the ark his foot had created. The mechanical man took a step back, turning his body out of the way of the on coming flames.

"We need to help Zuko!" Aang told her.

Serenity nodded, and at the Avatar's nod, she let him go. Together the two of them made their way over to the battle. It only took a few more flaps of her wings for Serenity to land before the banished prince, shielding his body as she spun her staff in her hands. "**Shine Aqua Illusion!**"

A torrent of the coldest waters swirled around her once before they rocketed towards the assassin. The blue liquid wrapped around Sparky Sparky Boom Man (as Sokka dubbed him), who was quickly realizing that there was something different about this female that stood before him, more so than the wings on her back. Before he could blink his eyes, the waters stilled, turning into a large ice block and incasing him as its prisoner.

Aang and Zuko came up next to her, both looking at the man that had attacked them and was now encased in ice. "That was close." Aang commented.

Appa landed not far behind them, and all but Iroh jumped out of the saddle. "Is everyone alright?" Katara asked as she approached them.

"Yup!" Aang answered. "Are you all ok?"

"Just a bit dirty." Suki replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Toph tensed up. "Look out!" She cried out in warning while pointing to the assassin.

Everyone looked over with wide eyes, just as the ice containing the mechanical man exploded. The blind Earth bender was quick to erect a wall of stone to protect everyone from the flying shards of ice, but it was Serenity's shield that saved them from the next explosion of dirt and rocks as the assassin blew up the obstacle separating him from his prey.

"We need to get out of here!" Suki called out as she and Katara moved back to Appa. Zuko grabbed Aang as Serenity followed Sokka and Toph back to the sky bison.

The Moon monarch watched as the short blind girl suddenly turned around, her two fists clenched together at her side as she stomped on the ground. A large boulder jumped up before her, and when the Earth bender extended her hands out, the boulder when flying forward, racing to intercept the laser that Serenity had not known was coming their way.

The boulder exploded on impact, peddles of rock flying every which way, and the silver haired hero pushed Toph to the ground to shield her from the debris. No one looked back as everyone climbed up on Appa and the six ton beast took off into the air.

If they had, they would have discovered that the assassin was taken down by a small pebble hitting his third eye, and effectively blocking his chi. Isn't it a wonder, how a small David can defeat the mighty Goliath with no more than a piece of rock?

88888888

It took several minutes for everyone's adrenaline to calm down, but once it did, a growl from Sokka's stomach was heard. "All of our supplied were back there!" He whined. "The food…"

"My jasmine tea!" Iroh added with a face wide in horror.

Serenity was still in her Cosmos form, and she simply smiled. "I can use a portal to return and collect our things." She told them, moving to stand on Appa's saddle.

"You can't go alone!" Suki pointed out. "It's too dangerous!"

"Sparky Sparky Boom Man is walking around." Sokka added.

"That nickname is too long." Toph pointed out in a bored tone.

Sokka rubbed his chin with his fingers, thinking. "How about Combustion Man?"

Toph shrugged. "It fits better." She turned to face the point where Serenity's voice was coming from. "They have a point though, Wings. It isn't safe to go there alone."

"I will be fine." She told them, giving a wave of the top of her staff and opening a portal back to the beach house.

"I will go with you." Katara's voice rang out. All eyes landed on the Water bender, because in all honesty the Southern Water Tribe girl had not been the most welcoming to the Sailor Senshi. "Let's face it, I do all the packing anyway, and I know where everything is."

Serenity nodded and went through the portal, quickly followed by Katara before the tear disappeared.

Toph turned to Sokka. "I bet you two silver coins that Katara looses her temper."

Sokka wrinkled his nose. "No way; I know my sister, and I know her temper. I just wish I could see it."

"See what?" Aang asked.

"The cat fight!" Sokka added.

Suki smacked her boyfriend on the back of his head as Iroh let out a chuckle. "It would be an interesting fight to see, would it not nephew?"

Zuko blushed slightly as his black locks flew backwards from the wind. "Why would I care to see that, Uncle?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Toph began, with the normal tone of sarcasm evident in her voice. "Two women fighting, mostly likely covered in water…"

"Her Majesty does have an interesting choice of combat attire…" Iroh trailed on.

"General Iroh!" Suki chided with a blush on her own cheeks.

Zuko turned beet red, before shifting his body to face away from everyone. "You are all sick."

"I don't get it…" Aang spoke up with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Twinkle Toes." Toph said with a hard pat on his back, which caused the Avatar to wince. However, the topic was dropped when they began to talk about where they were going to go now.

88888888

Sailor Cosmos and Katara were leaning against the wall on either side of a window, turning their heads in just the right way so that they could look out the window and try to find any sign of their assailant. They searched for ten minutes, making sure that there was no way he was still in the area before they quickly and quietly began to move about the house, collecting all of their belongings.

"How are just the two of us supposed to carry all of this back through the portal?" She asked while kneeling on the ground and filling a pack.

"I will put it in my space pocket." Serenity told the Water bender as she kneeled as well and packed up all the food. Her ears were still straining to hear even the slightest sound, still wanting to be alert on the off chance that the assassin had not left the area.

Suddenly, Katara stilled, her eyes focused on the bag. The Senshi looked over, wondering what made the girl still. It took only a moment for the brunette to speak up. "Look," Katara said, "I know that you and I haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot." She paused to let out a sigh. "I'm just used to be the one to look out for every body, to take care of them all. Then you show up…"

The Lunarian tilted her head to the side. "You felt like I was intruding on your territory…" The older woman stated. Katara only nodded her head softly, but there was also more. "You worry about Aang and his feelings."

Katara tensed them. "He is just so… excited around you."

Serenity smiled softly, her crescent moon sparkling with a faint glow of orange for a moment. "Rest assured, Katara, that it is not I who holds that special place in the Avatar's heart."

Katara's blue eyes sparkled at her words, comfort instantly replacing her doubts and fears before she reached over to hug the silver-haired woman.

Serenity was actually taken by surprise at the action, but gave her a hug in reply none-the-less.

88888888

I'm so sorry this is rushed and sloppy – I just wanted to post something quick. Think of it as a filler – SORRY! The next chapter will be better, I promise!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
